


Peppermint Bark

by stxrrycxs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas fic, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Being an Idiot, Fluff, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Human Castiel (Supernatural), Little Spoon Dean Winchester, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Movie Night, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrrycxs/pseuds/stxrrycxs
Summary: After Sam and Dean defeated chuck, they helped The Empty with it’s “loudness” problem in exchange for Cas, who comes back human. Months after the affair, Dean and Castiel celebrate their first festive month together as a couple by watching Home Alone cuddled up on the couch.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Peppermint Bark

Dean sets a tray down in front of Cas, who's sitting on their new couch in the Dean Cave. The ex-angel squints in confusion.

“Dean that looks horrid.”

“It- You-“ Dean rolls his eyes. “It’s peppermint bark. Trust me, it’s good,” he takes a seat next to Cas and takes a piece from the tray. “It’ll be a good snack for the movie, I made hot chocolate too,” he takes a bite of the bark. “Sammy and Jack made cookies as well.”

Cas smiles softly. “You really like Christmas, don’t you?”

“Well yeah!” Dean exclaims with a bright smile, grabbing a blanket for him and his angel. “It’s one of the only times of the year where i can lie down and watch classic movies, and, _and_ I have an excuse to listen to as much christmas music, eat as many cookies and drink as much hot cocoa as I want without getting judged,” he bites another piece of the mark with a cheeky smile.

Castiel laughs, “Well now that I know that I’m going to have to make you cut down.” Dean frowns. “I can’t heal you anymore, and Chuck isn’t here to make you immune to disease or health conditions. I don’t want you getting a heart attack on me, Dean,”

Dean let’s put a dramatic sigh. “ _Fine_ ” he puts the piece down on the plate and grabs the remote, playing Home Alone. He then wraps the fluffy blanket around himself and the neo-human. “I still can’t believe you’ve never seen this movie, it’s a _classic_.”

Cas chuckles. “I’ve never really experienced Christmas, this is all.. new to me.” Credits play on the screen as cheerful music plays.

“I’m sorry, Cas…” Dean says softly, sincere. “I wish I’d known you wanted to celebrate holidays with us,”

Kids scream as they run around the house, a cop trying to talk to them as they race.

“It‘s fine, Dean,” he cuddles up to the hunter. “We can make new memories with the holidays from now on. Now that I’m human I can taste cookies and hot chocolate, and fruitcake-“

“Nah, you don’t want fruit cake, it tastes like shit,”

“Oh..”

Dean smirks and nudge’s Cas’s shoulder. “But hey, now we can make pie and cookies together and sneak the batter when Sam isn’t looking.”

An annoying kid jumps up and down screaming “ _I’m living alone, I’m living alone!_ ” repeatedly in the movie.

The new human smiles softly at those words. “I’d like that.”

Dean gives a toothy grin. “Now,” He brings his knees to his chest and wraps himself around Castiel like a koala, both of them now lying down on the couch. “Let’s pay attention to the movie, this is one you _gotta_ see,”

Cas looks down at Dean, who’s staring at the TV excitedly, softly, running and twirling his fingers through the hunter’s hair gently.

After Sam and Dean defeated Chuck, they discovered that The Empty was full of loud, angry and awake angels and demons, which were stressing out the shadow. They, of course, made a deal with it saying they’d help get all the celestial beings to sleep as long as they could get Cas back, and they did. It took a few sleepless weeks of research but it was worth it.

Now, Castiel’s grace is kept in a tiny bottle on a string hung up on a rack in Dean’s room. Not for emergencies or anything, Dean just thinks it looks cool (at least that’s what he told Sam and Cas). In truth he really just wants a piece of Cas to be with him at all times.

After they got Cas back, Jack came back to see him again after missing his father. He even gave him a soul, so Cas is a full-blown human that can go to heaven and everything now. The thought of spending eternity in heaven with Cas after growing old with him brings Dean a big warm smile.

Dean hadn’t realized how much time had passed until Cas made a retort about the movie. “How does a child become so incompetent,” the comment makes Dean chuckle softly.

“I dunno, but just wait, it gets better.” he mumbles into Cas’s chest sleepily.

The ex-angel laughs sweetly and continues to pet Dean’s hair, turning back to the movie and scoffing. “They did not just leave their child at home, that’s so irresponsible.”

Dean hums. “To be fair, Cas, they were in a rush,”

Cas rolls his eyes playfully. “Yes, but the least they could do is check the attic where they left their son.” The hunter hums again in response, squeezing his arms around Cas. “Are you falling asleep Dean?”

He shakes his head slowly in response, nuzzling his into his chest. “No,”

Castiel pulls Dean closer to him, kissing the top of his head and rubbing his back. “I think you are,”

“Pay attention to the movie, Cas,” Dean whines with a slur in his words, looking up at the ex-angel with sly annoyance.

“Why would I when I have such a sight in front of me?”

Dean blushes and presses his face into Cas’s chest again with a groan. Castiel smiles, but jumps and holds Dean tight when gunshots fire.

“It’s just the movie Cas, don’t worry. It’ll happen again eventually, just so you know,” Dean says as he rubs his fingers on his angel’s back slowly. He hums at the gesture, chest rumbling making a Dean smile.

Dean doesn't even realize he had fallen asleep until  
he’s woken up by Cas moving him, whispering in his ear once he realizes his consciousness.

“Go back to sleep, Dean. I’m just bringing you to our bed,”

The hunter nods sleepily and falls back to sleep, nuzzling into Cas’s neck as he’s held. His last thought before he passes out is “ _Strong.._ ” He’s assuming Jimmy Novak actually went to the gym often.

As Cas walks through the halls, carrying Dean in his arms like you would a child, he passes by an amused Sam.

“He fell asleep watching the movie,” Cas says quietly.

“How are you...” Sam gestures to Dean.

The ex-angel shrugs softly. “Perhaps my vessel kept it’s muscle from all the fight’s I had. He’s not as heavy as you’d think, either.”

Sam chuckles. “What, all those burgers didn’t add extra weight?” Cas glares at him defensively, making Sam’s face drop. “Sorry,” Dean stirs in his sleep, Cas rubbing his back. “Well, goodnight Cas.”

“Goodnight, Sam, tell Eileen the same.” he says as he walks off, opening the door to their room as quietly as he can and setting Dean down on the bed softly.

After he closes the door he sits himself down on their bed, sliding he and Dean’s socks off before bringing them both under the covers. The hunter lets out a soft sigh of contentment as Cas wraps his arms around Dean and pulls him close, warm breath on the back of his neck after a small kiss on the nape. He smiles in his sleep.

—

Dean wakes up surrounded by warmth, legs tangled with someone else. Cas. He hums with a smile and turns around, now facing Cas. The neo-human has a calm look on his face as he sleeps, so free of stress from the supernatural world they live in. He leaves a small peck on his lips before curling up to him once again.

He feels Castiel shift in his sleep, indicating he’s awakened. He laughs softly with a rumble in his chest before playing with Dean’s hair, greeting him with a raspy morning voice that makes Dean’s heart flutter.

“Goodmorning, Dean.”

“‘Mornin Cas,” he kisses his collar bone softly.

Cas laughs again before tugging at Dean’s hair to bring them apart, eyes meeting. The hunter lets out a sharp gasp at the action. It doesn't hurt him, it’s just something he’s found Dean to enjoy. He gives Dean a toothy grin.

“Hi,”

“Hi,” the green-eyed hunter smiles back.

Their lips meet for a soft kiss, eyes fluttering shut as they move together at a slow pace before pulling apart.

Dean smiles softly. “I love you,”

“I love you too, Dean.”

Dean hums and stretches, separating them both. “You wanna bake cookies today?” he asks with an excited smile. He brings his feet to the floor before wincing at the cold touch of the concrete meeting his toes. “ _Where are my socks.._ he mumbles to himself.

“Sure. And, they’re right here,” Castiel replies before handing Dean his fuzzy star wars-themed christmas socks of chewbacca covered in christmas lights and ornaments like a tree. Dean makes grabby hands at them.

Before Dean can reach for the door handle he’s pulled into a kiss from Cas. The hunter smiles against his mouth as he rests his hands in his hips.

“Why are you such a sap?” he asks once they pull away.

“Because you love it when I’m cheesy,” Cas responds before peppering his neck with kisses and little nibbles that send Dean giggling and blushing.

“Okay, okay,” he says with a smile. “Fine, I do like it, but not around Sam, he gives us that big doofy smile of his that I hate.” he pulls away from his angel reluctantly and exits to the hall. “To the kitchen, angel,”

The nickname makes Cas feel soft, feeling butterfly’s as he watches the man he loves slide down the hall with his socks.


End file.
